User blog:Orgodemir27/Kalina Telesnikov
Kalina Telesnikov, mother of Rinzler, is a 34 year old human woman who works as a cook in a small town not unlike Willowdale, albiet much closer to New Luxberg. Her frame is slight, her straight black hair is kept long, and she has a fair complexion with brown, cheery eyes. She has an unshakingly optimistic attitude towards life, no matter how hard it might get, and she dotes and frets endlessly over her slightly-problematic only child. Kalina was the 4th of five children, the second daughter of three, in a middle-class family. Never particularly considered bright, she was, however, handy with housework, reasonably pretty and had a pleasant demeanor. A very outgoing girl, even from a young age, few things pleased her more then going about town and meeting new people. At the age of 13, she happened to meet a very well-spoken traveller in a park, an elven man with an alluring smile and enchanting green eyes. She was taken with the man, in the way that only 13 year old girls can be, and returned to share his company over the next few days. His honey-coated words and attractive appearance only seduced her further, and within the week she was sharing his bed. It lasted only several days, however, as the man left one morning without a word and quit the town without a trace. Devastated, the young Kalina cried her eyes out for days, though her family didn't know the cause. A few months later though, it was apparent that the man had left more then a just an impression in Kalina. Furious with their daughter's ill-considered transgression, her parents barred her from their house. Alone, penniless, but not defeated, she travelled the few days' trip to the nearby town where her grandmother resided and took shelter there. She began looking for honest work where she could, and it wasn't long before a healthy baby boy was born. She named him Rinzler, for no particular reason other then that she thought it sounded elven. The two lived with Kalina's grandmother until she passed away several years later, at which point Kalina inherited the house. The single mother worked hard to support her and her son, who grew into an unusually intelligent, although quite definitely odd, boy. She maintained her outgoing and friendly nature as she grew older, and is reasonably well-liked around town. Kalina never married, or even seriously considered any man, though the reputation one gains in a small town by bearing the child of a vagrant traveller at the age of 13 did not help her in this case. To this day, she never really speaks of the elven man, even to Rinzler, preferring instead to give some general compliments of him and then to change the subject. Kalina is a supportive and loving mother, although she never really quite knew what to do about her son's voraciously inquisitive mind and odd disposition, having neither herself. She tried her best to steer him into wizardry, what she considered a good fit for his intelligence and reasonably safer then the things he tended to meddle with, but he never took to it, finding it boring and repetitive. In the end, she is content with letting him do what he wants with his life, even if she doesn't understand what he does and why he does it, and even though it worries her to no end. Category:Blog posts Category:Backstory